


[podfic] mint

by hopipp (fancy2na)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Canon, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy2na/pseuds/hopipp
Summary: It's the December after Iwaizumi’s last year in university when Tokyo welcomes him with a new ad campaign for Bright Days toothpaste, and Oikawa Tooru—fresh off a run at the 2016 Summer Olympics—has decided to grace the city with his signature grin, a flip of his wayfarer sunglasses, and the most irrepressible tag line for the signboard above.‘Are you in love with me?’ it reads, Oikawa taunts, and Iwaizumi can only find the whole thing a pointless exercise in the usual flirtations.(Because i would never fall for you in a million years, he types out in reply, before deciding against it.)[this is a podfic of mint by tothemoon!]





	[podfic] mint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402987) by [tothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoon/pseuds/tothemoon). 



> i recorded this almost two years ago, posted it, got shy over the sound of my own voice and then deleted it/// listening to it again i dont mind it so much anymore, plus the holidays are coming up, so here we go again :p 
> 
> it makes me sad that the haikyuu fandom is kinda dwindling atm-- this series, and these characters especially, mean so much to me. 
> 
> anyways tothemoon's writing remains a huge inspiration to me and this fic in particular is one of my favourites! please make sure you leave kudos on their original work if you like this story : >

**podfic length:** 1 hour 49 minutes 48 seconds

 

 **link:** [(mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8iflwwy0eh14r8d/mint.mp3/file)

here is the link if you cant click the one above for some reason: http://www.mediafire.com/file/8iflwwy0eh14r8d/mint.mp3/file

 

enjoy xx

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for listening! find me on tumblr at @hopipp <3


End file.
